O Fortuna
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Draco razona sobre su fortuna y lo lleva a hacer algo que lo separara de su tristesa por la persona amada. Añadido Epilogo. ~Song fic~ O Fortuna-Carl Orff [Carmina Burana] R/R
1. O fortuna

~ Oh Fortuna ~
    
    La centelleante luz del amanecer traspasaba los fríos cristales de la ventana de la torre, que contenía en ella una de las cuatros casas de Hogwarts, con ella, su sala común y las habitaciones de los alumnos de esta.
    
    Segado por aquella iluminación, el chico se levanto apartando de su cuerpo las mantas que lo cubrían y levantando la cabeza separándola de la mullida almohada que contenía la fresca marca de la cabeza del muchacho. 
    
    Se apresuro a colocarse sus ropajes y su túnica negra noche sobre esta, observó las camas de sus compañeros de habitación y supo que aun estos no habían salido de los misteriosos, hermosos y falsos sueños. 
    
    Recordó su sueño y suspiro hondamente, abrió la puerta de madera de su habitación girando el pomo de la puerta, llego a la fría sala común, comenzando a calentarse por las llamas de la chimenea prendida, Eligio donde sentarse y opto por un pequeño mueble el cual estaba al lado de la chimenea, su vista se fijo en el fuego y recordó nuevamente su sueño. 
    
    _El fuego arreciaba sobre la superficie de aquel suelo, mientras los gritos de dolor se escuchaban desgarradores en voz alta, las crueles risas también resonaban en aquel espacio, los cadáveres ensangrentados estaban esparcidos por el suelo, la sustancia rojiza estaba manchando aquel lugar destruido y maltrecho, donde la maldad ganaba y la bondad perdía... _
    
    O Fortuna,
    
    _Oh Fortuna,_
    
    velut luna
    
    _variable como la luna_
    
    statu variabilis,
    
    _como ella creces sin cesar_
    
    _Un cuerpo aun no herido y sonriente, caminaba por aquel lugar, no sabia lo que el destino le podía deparar, llego al lugar equivocado en un momento crucial, su sonrisa parecía derretir aquella aura maligna._
    
    Aut decrescis;
    
    _O desapareces._
    
    _Una maligna voz se escucho en todo el perímetro corrompido por el odio y la maldad hacia el camino correcto. _
    
    _-Avada Kedavra-_
    
    vita detestabilis__
    
    _vida detestable_
    
    _El cuerpo perdió la vida antes de caer_
    
    nunc obdurat
    
    _un día, jugando,_
    
    Aquel cuerpo no perdió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos perdieron la chispa de la vida
    
    _entristeces a los debiles sentidos,_
    
    et tunc curat
    
    _para llenarles de satisfasción_
    
    _El destino era cruel... mostraba lo hermoso de la vida y cuando conseguías ser feliz te lo arrebataba_
    
    ludo mentis aciem
    
    _Al día siguiente._
    
    egestatem,
    
    _La pobreza y el poder_
    
    Potestatem
    
    _Se derriten como el hielo._
    
    dissolvit ut glaciem.
    
    _Ante tu presencia._
    
    _Todo aquello se había ido para no volver, esa chispa en aquellos ojos no se podría llegar otra vez a apreciar._
    
    Sors immanis
    
    _Destino mostruoso___
    
    et inanis,
    
    _y vacío_
    
    El muchacho, se apartó el cabello del rostro y sintió como las gotas del sudor resbalaban por su frente y mejillas, en silencio podía decir que tenia miedo, este era su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, el muchacho ya tenia sus 17 años, pero sentía miedo, un miedo aterrador y sobrecogedor que no había sentido hasta que paso hace un tiempo, cuando creia que su fortuna había cambiado. 
    
    rota tu volúbilis,
    
    _una rueda girando es lo que eres,_
    
    status malus,
    
    _si está mal colocada_
    
    vana salus
    
    _la salud es vana___
    
    semper dissolubilis,
    
    _siempre puede ser disuelta,_
    
    obumbrata
    
    _eclipsada _
    
    et velata
    
    _y velada_
    
    El muchacho sabía de sobras que lo que se había ido, jamás volvería, su ultima imagen era aquella sonrisa radiante como un sol de verano, sobre las cristalinas olas de la playa. 
    
    michi quoque niteris;
    
    _me atormentas también_
    
    nunc per ludum
    
    _en la mesa de juego;_
    
    _Sabiendo de sobras, que ya lo que no hizo no podrá hacerlo, las imágenes lo atormentaban desde aquella guerra._
    
    dorsum nudum
    
    _mi desnudez regresa_
    
    fero tui sceleris.
    
    _Me la trajo tu maldad_
    
    -Me siento desprotegido, solo ante ti
    
    Sors salutis
    
    _El destino de la salud___
    
    et virtutis
    
    _y de la virtud_
    
    -Aquello que han tenido todos, que la vida les resplandece, eso nunca será para mí, basta con conseguir la felicidad para perderla en segundos 
    
    michi nunc contraria,
    
    _está en contra mía,_
    
    El chico sé sentía acorralado, sentía continuas nauseas y reprimía las ganas de caer de rodillas y llorar como nunca le habían permitido, gritar hasta que su voz fuera inexistente.
    
    est affectus
    
    _es atacado___
    
    et deffectus
    
    _y destruido_
    
    Aunque no lo desee, el siempre estará a tu lado, bajo tu sombra, recibiendo el giro de la rueda, que casi siempre queda volteada.
    
    semper in angaria.
    
    _Siempre en tu servicio.___
    
    Hac in hora
    
    _En esta hora_
    
    sine mora
    
    _sin demora_
    
    Draco Malfoy, un muchacho de 17 años y de cabellos rubios y platinos, de ojos grises como la niebla que observaba el fuego, fríamente, consumiéndose por dentro, por las ansias de gritar y llorar, hasta que el latigazo de la fortuna lo abatiera y destruyera. 
    
    corde pulsum tangite;
    
    _Toquen las cuerdas del corazón;_
    
    _La ultima imagen del sueño, reflejaba al ser que había muerto delante de los ojos de chico, que observaba todo aquello con frialdad pero consumiéndose de impotencia por dentro, era una muchacha de mas o menos unos 16 años de edad, de cabellos rojizos como el fuego que inundaba la zona, como lava ardiente, la ultima sonrisa que vería en ella... antes de que el fuego consumiera el cadáver de Virginia, Él se acerco y beso sus pálidos labios _
    
    _Y aunque intento llorar las lagrimas no  surgieron_
    
    _era inútil no sabia lo que era llorar._
    
    _Nunca podría decirle que la amaba, porque la fortuna le había deparado ser un mortifago y vivir con el dolor y la amargura adentro y a frialdad en su rostro._
    
    quod per sortem
    
    _el destino_
    
    sternit fortem,
    
    _derrumba al hombre fuerte___

mecum omnes plangite!

_que llora conmigo por tu villanía._

Antes de que el fuego de la chimenea se apagara, dejando solo las cenizas, el cuerpo del muchacho se agito en una oleada de llanto y amargura y maldijo a la fortuna antes de que su cuerpo cayera en la oscuridad de la soledad. 

Nuevamente su fortuna ahora vendría... recordó a esa persona que a pesar de aquella muerte sonrió y el también sonrió.

************************************************  

¿Qué puedo decir? 

Lo sé, este estilo no lo conocían de mí, ahora se los presento.

estaba escuchando O Fortuna, de la obra de Carmina Burana 

y se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste.

Es mi primer Song Fic, la música es del compositor Carl Orff

Y fue escrita para la obra de Carmina Burana. 

Esta en latín la versión original.

Dedicatorias: Este Song Fic se lo dedico a todas mis seguidoras de FF.net que siempre me han apoyado en mis fanfics, también se lo dedico a las amantes de D/G y a los amantes del genero Angust/Drama al igual que se lo dedico a los amantes de la canción O fortuna. 

Thuringwethil

La Señora De Las Sombras

_"Cualquier Sacrificio Para Satisfacer al Lector, ya que gracias a Ellos,_

_la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_


	2. Epilogo

**~ Oh Fortuna ~**

**_-Epilogo-_**

****

****

****

**_"_**_Nuevamente su fortuna ahora vendría... recordó a esa persona que a pesar de aquella muerte sonrió y el también sonrió"._

Mareado, el muchacho abrió sus ojos grises, a su alrededor todo era armonía y belleza, los colores se reunían en un solo puente formando su mezcla, los colores opacos parecían brillar en aquel lugar. El piso era suave, de un color dorado, estaba en una especie de templo. Cuando se aventuro a abrir sus ojos, estaba tumbado en aquel mullido suelo, casi de contenido liquido como oro derretido.

Levantó su mirada y sé encontro un techo a muchos metros por enzima de su cabeza,con hermosas formas arquitectónicas, donde la geometría daba paso a las curvas. Se contemplo sus ropajes y se quedo sorprendido al descubrir como su túnica negra con el escudo de Slytherin, había desaparecido de su cuerpo para dar paso a una túnica de plata y oro que combinaba con su cabello.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

O Fortuna,
    
    _[Oh Fortuna]_
    
    velut luna
    
    _[variable como la luna]_
    
    statu variabilis,
    
    _[__como ella, creces sin cesar]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**__

El sonido producido por el viento en unas trompetas celestiales, se escucho, en lo que el muchacho se coloco de pie, sintiendo el liviano peso de su túnica enriquecida, sus cabellos se movieron con la brisa que entraba por las ventanas semi-abiertas de aquella estancia. 

****

Mientras en otro lugar, se alzaba un impotente castillo, sobre un bosque con criaturas poseedoras de magia, el castillo era la estancia de magos y brujas jóvenes, que aprendían las diferentes materias mágicas y de los profesores que dictaban las lecciones y el director, Albus Dumbledore. 

Normalmente en los pasillos se hubieran escuchado las risas de algunos alumnos, quizás burlas, pero en esta ocasión, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba en silencio, un silencio sepulcral y absoluto, a veces roto por los sollozos quebrados de algunas alumnas que habían conocido y apreciado al alumno que acababa de dejar su cuerpo inerte, en efecto un alumno acababa de morir. 

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    Aut decrescis;
    
    [_O desapareces.]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**__

Su nombre, en esta vida había sido _Draco Malfoy, _un alumno de la casa Slytherin, hijo de una impotente familia, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, una familia rica, con una gran influencia en el ministerio de magia, sin embargo, muy cercanos al circulo de Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que había sembrado el odio y la destrucción entre muggles y magos. 

 _Draco Malfoy, _el alumno que falleció esa mañana, estaba destinado a convertirse en un mortifago, que sirviera fielmente a su señor Lord Voldemort, olvidando los sentimientos como la amistad y el amor, para dar paso al odio y a la venganza. 

Al amanecer en la casa Slytherin, el acostumbrado murmullo de las sabanas y las ropas, al ser retiradas y colocadas se escucho quebrantando el silencio de la mañana, los soñolientos alumnos bajaron dispuestos a tomar su desayuno, pero al llegar a la sala común, un grito desgarrador de una muchacha sobresaltó a todos.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    Vita detestabilis
    
    _[vida detestable]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**

_Pansy Parkinson_, una muchacha de Slytherin, fue la que emitió aquel grito desgarrador, que quebranto por completo la paz de aquella zona, los demás corrieron a comprobar porque había gritado, las nauseas se apoderaron de sus cuerpos y las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo muerto de _Draco Malfoy, _yacía en él frió suelo de la sala común,  al lado de la chimenea de la que solo quedaban cenizas. 

_Draco Malfoy, _había muerto de rodillas mirando el fuego, sus cabellos dorados y plateados seguían tan vitales como lo habían sido hace pocas horas, sus ropajes llenos de cenizas y su mirada fría y indiferente, como el mismo hielo, pero lagrimas cristalinas surcaban sus mejillas. 

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    Nunc obdurat
    
    _[un día, jugando]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**

La muchacha había caído de rodillas llorando como si le fuera la vida en ello, dos muchachos de complexión robusta y altos, miraban la escena con los ojos perdidos, el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin, _Marcus Flint_, salió de la estancia en busca de _Dumbledore_, _el prefecto_ fue a despertar a su Jefe, _Severus Snape_ y _Terence Figgs_, se adelanto, se quito la capa de los hombros y cubrió el cuerpo de _Draco. _

_Severus Snape, _llego al poco tiempo, con el rostro más blanco que la tiza, preguntando a gritos que demonios, había ocurrido.

"_¿Y el prefecto?" _

_"Profesor Snape, fue a buscar a Dumbledore" _

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    _[entristeces a los debiles sentidos]_
    
    et tunc curat
    
    _[para llenarles de satisfasción]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**

_Albus Dumbledore_, el director de Hogwarts, llego con su túnica azul a la sala común, acompañado por el prefecto que estaba pálido. Apunto con su varita el cuerpo cubierto por la capa de Terence. __

_"Winwardium leviosa"_

El hechizo pronunciado, ocasiono que el cuerpo inerte de _Draco Malfoy_, se levantara_. _Los sollozos de_ Pansy _aun se escuchaban. 

_"Profesor Snape, escríbale a Lucius Malfoy" _

_"Esta bien profesor" _

Giro, su vista y observo a _Grabbe y Goyle_ y a _Pansy _que sollozaba arrodillada con las manos en el rostro... y levanto su vista para ver a Dumbledore. 

_"Pro... profesor Dumbledore, ¿hay alguna manera de revivirlo?"_

El profesor Dumbledore, negó con la cabeza, produciendo que él sollozo se convirtiera en un llanto amargo. 

_"Aunque pudiera... no lo haria, él decidió morir, estará mejor donde quiera que se encuentre en estos momentos" _

~*~*~*~*~
    
    ludo mentis aciem
    
    _[Al día siguiente.]_
    
    egestatem,
    
    _[La pobreza y el poder]_
    
    Potestatem
    
    _[Se derriten como el hielo.]_
    
    dissolvit ut glaciem.
    
    _[Ante tu presencia.]_

**_                                                                      ~*~*~*~*~_**

****

El entierro, quizás fue una de las épocas más tétricas que ocurrió en los terrenos, el velorio fue silencioso y triste, las lagrimas eran silenciosas, como temiendo romper aquel silencio.  Al atardecer el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, el muchacho de ojos grises, enterraron sus cenizas y en la lapida grabaron.   

_ ****_

**_"Aquí yace Draco Malfoy, el de la mirada fría y corazón amargo"_**

**_Fallecido en Hogwarts _**

**_Año: 1992-2009_**

**_"Draco Nunquam Titillandus"_**

_Palabras de la casa Slytherin _

**_Terence Figgs:_**_ "A pesar de que me quitantes el puesto de buscador, no te odie, en todo caso no volabas tan mal"_

**_Pansy Parkinson: _**_"Estuve enamorada de ti, desde siempre y tu nunca, nunca correspondiste ese amor, ¿a quien perteneció tu corazón?"_

**_Grabbe y Goyle: _**_"Fuiste nuestro cerebro en todo momento, adiós Jefe"_

**_Severus Snape: _**_"Un alumno que pudo conseguir el poder, pero supongo que a veces el poder no es todo" _

**_Marcus Flint: _**_"Aun recuerdo el regaño del partido en que tenias la snich sobre la cabeza y no la atrapaste, un equipo de quidditch, no es un equipo si no pierde" _

**_Los demás Alumnos: : _**_"Reflejaste lo que un Slytherin es"_

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    Sors immanis
    
    _[Destino mostruoso]___
    
    et inanis,
    
    _[y vacío]___

_                                 **~*~*~*~*~**_

_            Palabras de la casa Gryffindor_

****

**_Harry Potter: _**_"Me divertí con tus molestias, fuiste un enemigo digno" _

**_Hermione Granger: _**_"Aun estoy viva y según tus creencias los sangre sucia mueren primero, te equivocastes" _

**_Ron Weasley: _**_"Ginny siempre creyó en ti, a pesar de que eras un Malfoy,  salúdala de mi parte" _

_            Palabras de la casa Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw _

**_En común: _**_"Ni siquiera un Slytherin, se merece la muerte" _

**_~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    rota tu volúbilis,
    
    _[una rueda girando es lo que eres]_
    
    status malus,
    
    _[si está mal colocada]_
    
    vana salus
    
    _[la salud es vana]_
    
    semper dissolubilis,
    
    _[siempre puede ser disuelta]_
    
    obumbrata
    
    _[eclipsada] _
    
    et velata
    
    _[y velada]_

**_                                                                          ~*~*~*~*~_**__

****

**_Albus Dumbledore: _**_"En cualquier lugar que estés, deseo que consigas lo que buscas"_

**_Sybill Trelawney: _**_"Sabia que alguien moriría pronto" _

**_Minerva Mcgonagall: _**_"En ocasiones la muerte es el mejor camino" _

**_Irma Pince: _**_"poco fue a la biblioteca, así que no causo muchos estragos" _

**_Argus Filch: _**_"pude haberte torturado, ahora me arrepiento de ese pensamiento"_

**_Flitwich: _**_"Busca lo que te dicta el alma y crecerás" _

**_Rubeus Hagrid: _**_"Mis odios hacia ti, están limpios, suerte" _

**_Sinistra: _**_"que tu próxima vida sea más benigna" _

**_Sprout: _**_"Otra muerte mas... que esta guerra termine" _

_                                                                         **~*~*~*~*~**_
    
    michi quoque niteris;
    
    _[me atormentas también]_
    
    nunc per ludum
    
    _[En la mesa de juego;]_
    
    dorsum nudum
    
    _[mi desnudez regresa]_
    
    fero tui sceleris.
    
    _[Me la trajo tu maldad]___

**_                                                                         ~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Lucius Malfoy: _**_"...extrañare al mejor hijo que alguien pudo tener, que sacrifico sus propios valores, por complacer a su padre"_

**_Narcisa Malfoy:_**_ "Lucha contra lo que disminuye tu alma, te extrañare hijo"  _

**_Dobby:_**_ **"**su... suerte, joven amo"  _

**_                                                                         ~*~*~*~*~_**__
    
    Sors salutis
    
    _[El destino de la salud]_
    
    et virtutis
    
    _[y de la virtud]___

**_                                                                         ~*~*~*~*~_**__

Los alumnos esa noche, regresaron temprano a su casa, el silencio reino aquellas semanas y luego el rozar de los pergaminos y el suave tintineo de las plumas con el tintero negro, los llevo otra vez a la monotonía. 

**_                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~_**__
    
    michi nunc contraria,
    
    _[está en contra mía]___
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**

__
    
                El atardecer mas hermoso, caía sobre las montañas de fuego, que en aquel lugar se exhibían, mientras el muchacho de ojos grises, escuchaba lejanamente, las ultimas palabras que dijeron de él en su entierro.
    
    **_ ~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    ****
    
    est affectus
    
    _[es atacado]_
    
    et deffectus
    
    _[y destruido]_
    
    **_~*~*~*~*~_**

El sonido, de una armonía entonada por una voz angelical, deleitó el oído del muchacho y como cegado, avanzo por aquel templo, subiendo escaleras de mármol, hasta llegar a una estancia decorada con las pinturas más hermosas que se pudieran contemplar, caminó siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz y entonces la vio, un coro de hermosos seres alados, de plumas blancas y cuerpos humanos, pero poseedores de una divinidad sobrecogedora, tocaban arpas de oro y violines de madera de árboles celestiales. 

**_                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~_**
    
    semper in angaria.
    
    _[Siempre en tu servicio]._
    
    Hac in hora
    
    _[En esta hora]_
    
    sine mora
    
    [sin demora]

**_                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~_**__

****

Entonces, la visión más hermosa que sus ojos y corazón anhelaban, apareció frente a él, una ángel, de profundos ojos marrones y cabello rojo como el fuego, frente el cual había derramado su ultima gota de vida. Apareció ante él, unas alas blancas que salían de la espalda de la muchacha de cabello rojizo, su cuerpo frágil y hermoso apareció y él sintió, un rubor en sus mejillas. 

"_Virginia..." _

_"Draco..." _

Atrapo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente pero con todo el cuidado del mundo, tratándola como si ella de vidrio fuera y se resquebrajara con un solo toquecito, se miraron una eternidad a los ojos y sus labios se rozaron, para luego besarse, como dos amantes perdidos, la música celestial sonaba a su alrededor  y la paz y la felicidad tenían un encuentro en aquel paraíso. 

_"Tu hermano Ron, te manda saludos" _

Susurro en su oído derecho, mientras la abrazaba y ella lloraba de felicidad contenida, el amor siempre puede triunfar, ya sea después de la muerte. 

~*~*~*~*~
    
    corde pulsum tangite;
    
    [Toquen las cuerdas del corazón]__

**_                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~_**

Esos seres, manaban amor profundo por cada partícula de su piel, cada poro, su mirada era pura pasión, el escalofrió que sentían al besarse, al abrazarse, cuando liberaban sus cuerpos de sus ropajes y confirmaban su amor profundo. 

~*~*~*~*~
    
    quod per sortem
    
    _[El destino]_
    
    sternit fortem,
    
    _[derrumba al hombre fuerte]_

mecum omnes plangite

[Que llora conmigo por tu villanía.]

**_                                                                       ~*~*~*~*~_**

"Mi corazón, pertenece a Virginia" 

         _La rueda, puede girar en cualquier momento, por eso hay que aprovechar cada gramo de felicidad que hay en nuestras vidas, ya sea en el cielo, porque la fortuna nos gobierna y hasta el hombre mas fuerte llora y se derrumba. _

**_~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~                                                _**

****

**Notas de la autora:  **

****

_No tenia pensado hacer continuación, pero las amenazas fueron tétricas, después de escribir el capítulo de O fortuna, por el final tan Angts. Así que decidí escribir él prologo y aclarar todas las dudas que quedaron en el primer capítulo. _

_Este capítulo también lo hice, para que en Hogwarts, se viera la importancia que draco había tenido en la vida de cada personaje, siendo enemigos o compañeros y en que la monotonía siempre llega. _

_Tb, quería dar una alegría al alma de draco, porque para los que no entendieron el final del otro fic, draco muere y el llega al cielo en este capitulo y contempla los cantos celestiales la paz y la felicidad. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes nombrados, son propiedad de **J.K Rowling** y yo escribo este fic **sin fines de lucro**, por lo cual sean buenos y no me demanden ^^U. _

**_O fortune_**_ es propiedad del genial y adorable compositor **Carl Orff** para la obra de **Carmina Burana**. _

**_Dedicado: _**

**_-Dani: _**_Por ser una prima que me alegra la vida y me hace ver una foto mil veces por decir que se parece a un amigo, esta bien, esta bien, tienes razón, se parecen un poquito, pero Draco le supera con diferencia. _

**_-Tomoyo: _**_Por alegrarme la vida roleando con los personajes más bellos que pueden existir y por ahogarse junto con migo en el azúcar y pedirme a gritos la continuación ^^U, espero que te encante. _

**_-Vejibra: _**_Por apoyarme de esa manera en mis reviews y por escribir tan lindo. _

**_-Kami: _**_por ser tan única y original escribiendo y por aceptar colocar en sus fics las crónicas de rol de unas azucareras como Tomo y yo. _

**_-Polgara: _**_Por pedirme la continuación y ser fiel a mis fanfics. _

**_-Nimph: _**_Por escribir un fic tan hermoso como **Blanco / negro** y ser una chica única y simpática._

**_-Naleeh y Camino_**_: por alegrarme la vida y ser muy buenas amigas de lo mas original cada una._

**_-_**_A todos los que me dejaron review y a los que la leyeron y lloraron ^^U, los quiero.****_

****

**_Respuesta a los Reviews: _**

****

**_Sabrina Tolkien B.: _**_Me alegra que te gustara el fic, ya sabes adoro hacer sufrir a mis amores platónicos, ¿tu eres masoquista?, ¿Entonces que seré yo? O_o_

**_Virginia Malfoy: _**_^^ Muchas gracias, bueno, aquí tienes a Drakin feliz, yo también lo tenia que hacer, si no vendría Ginny y me hiba a matar O_o, bueno, hay lo tienes ^^_

**_Adria: _**_^^ me alegra que te gustara el fic, yo también adoro la canción de O fortuna, es lo máximo.. _

**_Xaket: _**_Dios mío, creo que deje a todo el mundo llorando, espero que con este epilogo, no me lloren tanto, me alegra que te gustara. D/G la mejor pareja de HP. _

**_TomoyoDaidouji: _**_^^ me alegra muchísimo que te gustara muchísimo ^^, jajaja, aquí tienes el continue. _

**_Rinoa: _**_^^ aquí tienes el continue, dios mío *observando el pañuelo* es raro que no me mataran por el fic, no llores, aquí tienes su alegría. _

**_Nimph: _**_La canción es lo máximo, me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic ^^, aquí tienes el continue_

**_Isilwen Silcuwen: _**_Primita!, me alegra que te gustara mi fic triste y sádico ^^ aquí tienes el triste y alegre. _

**_Camino:_**_ ^^ otra que lloro, aquí tienes el fic alegre y tierno ^^, me alegra que te gustara mucho y no es la gran cosa mis fics ^^U grax. _

**_Naleeh:_**_ El rapao!!!, vaya, pero si ya me olvidaba de nuestro amiguito (eso es mentira, me burlo cada vez que puedo), pero no es lo mismo si no lo mencionábamos!... tus reviews son únicos, me encantan, espero que te guste él epilogo. _

_ **Akane Kinomoto: **Saku!!!, Ita!!,  tiempo sin recibir reviews de ti (será porque no tenia nuevas historias...) bueeee... en fin, sorry por mis nicks de Kila ^^, espero que no te dieran pesadillas y me alegra que te gustara el capi._

**_Rosanna:_**_ ehem.. hablando de ebrias *wen esconde la botella* creo que es mi culpa, bueeee... me halago mucho tu comentario, ojala algún dia.. ^^U se cumpla ese sueño, en fin, TQM y haber cuando nos vemos ¬¬ q con este paro estoy RE-ABURRIDA. _

**_Alpa: _**_Muchas gracias! , Draco no termino sufriendo ^^, bueno, en su otra vida si, aunque murió con una sonrisa, que le deparara la fortuna.._

**_Brida-Weasley: _**_Muchas gracias!, realmente ustedes me van a dejar sonrojada por los halagos ^^U_

**_Polgara: _**_Adoro los reviews, son comos los aplausos después de una actuación *suspira* espero que me complazcan con ese pequeño minuto escribiéndome algo ^^ y bueee.. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic. _

**_Sin nada mas que decir, los quiero mucho mis lectores. _****_R/R. _**

**_Cuídense_**

****

**_Thuringwethil _**

**_La señora de las sombras_**

****

****

**_"_**_Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido"_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
